


(Show Me How You Justify) Telling All Your Lies Like Second Nature

by Slytherwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dadceit, Gen, Inspired by Music, based off of wolf in sheep's clothing by set it off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Title is from Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	(Show Me How You Justify) Telling All Your Lies Like Second Nature

Deceit has always lied. Everyone knew that, it was his name. The light sides hated it, but they always have. Remus doesn’t care. Virgil doesn’t care; or, at least he didn’t.

Though, he can’t even show his face in a video without a scowl from Virgil. The boy he raised, the Anxiety he once knew, gone from the Dark Side of the Mind and into the Light Side’s crystal clear embrace.

Where did it all go wrong? Where did he go wrong?

Deceit told lies. That part’s true. Though, he can’t stop doing it. He’s tried. Once, Virgil asked him to, to see if he could do it. It pained Deceit beyond what Anxiety could scope. Though, he did it for him.

The next day, Anxiety left.

Deceit shouldn’t care, he still has Remus. Though, Deceit would be ignorant if he didn’t notice Remus looking at Roman, wanting what his brother has. 

Deceit’s trying to be enough. In his darkest hours, he muses: It’s only a matter of time before Remus leaves too.


End file.
